The Logic of Love
by theswanqueens
Summary: Re-write of TQoH and TCG (2x09 & 2x10) Swan Queen. Emma must work to prove Regina's innocence when Archie is murdered. Regina realizes her true feelings for Emma along the way. (Focused more on the mystery side of things)
1. old wells and the power of true love

**Prologue **

* * *

><p>Regina told herself that Cora was coming through the portal. Her mother was everything she feared. The memories that were brought up when she thought of Cora were too painful. Her mother who didn't love her, who treated her only as a possession, and the path to royalty. Maybe she was all of those things but the pain of even considering those things to be a true was so overpowering that the former queen felt weak in the knees. But no one could survive this curse. It would kill even the heartless, and it was her mother coming through that portal. She didn't let herself think of the other possibilities.<p>

The possibility that it could be Emma.

The same Emma that told her parents, who she had only just met (no thanks to Regina), "_She's not dying."_

The same Emma that placed her hand on her arm and spun the portal to life.

And no, none of that should have been possible. The only way that was possible was unthinkable, because Emma was gone.

Emma wasn't coming back to her, she had her chance and, oh did she miss it. Regina was never very good at realizing what she had in front of her.

In front of her right now though, was her son, struggling to get out of her grasp.

"You can't!" Henry screamed over and over again as green electricity crackled overhead and sizzled in the well that stood framed by the forest trees.

"You're gonna kill them, please!" He pleaded as he struggled in her grip.

She couldn't help but cry as her son collapsed in her arms, begging her to stop the spell.

"They're going to make it through!" He yelled, "We have to turn it off, it's going to kill them!"

He broke free of her grip and ran toward the well, but she was faster, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to safety.

"Henry!" She bent down to his level, "What are you doing?"

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through, I know it."

He paused looking at her only the way he could, "You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me."

She wanted to change. She wanted to stop the spell, the way Henry looked at her gripped her heart and made her want to change so badly. But she couldn't. Even if she knew Emma and Snow were coming through it was impossible. It was death curse, stopping it would kill her. With or without Gold's help, there was only one magic strong enough to transcend realms, and she was very much lacking in true love.

Regina had never been quite good at emotions, or love. But she wanted, with every fiber of her being for Henry to be happy, to fulfill his every wish. And if she didn't do this he would never forgive her. What would be the point of living without her sons love? She knew what it was like to be pushed away by him and it hurt more than and pain she had ever felt. She felt her breath hitch in her lungs; she had no other option. She had to stop the spell, even if it meant her death.

The Evil Queen had faced death and sneered in its face many times before, but turning from Henry and walking toward the well felt so final. And maybe that's how she knew she wouldn't survive, because the air felt thick and she could see the ones she loved when she closed her eyes.

Daniel. Riding on his horse next to her, soft laughter filling the air. Such innocence.

Her father. Trying so hard to protect her from this vicious whip of her mother's word and magic.

Henry. When he was a baby and she almost gave him back but she couldn't find the strength to because she already loved him too much.

And Emma. Her wild blonde curls and the way she looked at her, like she understood. Like she cared.

But as she got closer to the well other memories flooded through her.

Daniel lying cold on the ground, and then on an operating table, finally he was dust, killed by her own magic.

Her father. His heart in her hand.

Henry. Running away from her toward his birth mother;

Emma. Falling through the portal, never to return.

Henry would forgive her now, and if she was wrong; if he was right, then he would have his mother. He would have Emma and although the other woman knew next to nothing about parenting she loved Henry. That was all that mattered.

She heard Gold in the background, "Regina."

She placed her hands over the well and began to absorb the power. Electricity flowed through her veins and she let death creep under her skin.

_During her first winter with Henry Regina would often curl up with him in a rocking chair and tell him stories. She would tell the stories her father told her in her youth, about Kings and Queens, about love sick children and the fairies that would grant their wishes. He was such a perfect child, listening quietly and reaching up to play with her hair. Regina would remember one day that Henry said with perfect pronunciation, "Mama". She had cried for hours on end after that because she couldn't help but think that she wasn't really his mother and that pained her more than she knew it should. _

Her bones felt as if they were made of metal and her lungs could not take in as much air as they needed. Her brain raced with memories as if she was reliving every moment of her life. It hurt, more than she could describe.

But then it stopped. She could feel the forest ground beneath her and hear Henry.

"No!"

Her heart stopped, when she realized what had happened, "I'm sorry Henry, I'm sorry." She could hear her voice shaking as she tried to pull herself up.

He just stared at the well, with eyes so sad and empty that Regina felt herself choking up again. She had failed him. She had stopped the curse but no one was there to come through the portal. Emma was gone.

But when it came to The Savior, the impossible tended to happen. Emma Swan's pale hand, covered in dirt and dust appeared on the side of the well. And the next thing she knew Emma, along with her petite mother, stood in front of them.

"Mom?" Henry's voice sounded as Regina felt, unsure.

"Henry!" The blonde sounded scared and tired but also so very relieved.

"Mom!" Henry ran into her arms and Emma shook with happiness at being with her son.

"I missed you."

Henry cried into her shoulder, "I missed you too."

"I missed you so much." Emma repeated over and over.

Regina only stared. How was this possible. She was alive and so were they. Emma and Mary Margaret had passed through the portal unharmed. That couldn't be possible. Regina could only think of one thing,

_True love has the power to transcend realms and break any curse. _

She stared at Emma. It couldn't be.

But much like the pieces of a puzzle everything started clicking together. The hat. When Emma had touched her arm the portal had opened. _The power to transcend realms. _And then the well. It was impossible unless, unless the person on the other end of the portal was her true love. _The power to break any curse. _

Regina couldn't say anything, or move. Why hadn't she seen it before? How she was drawn to the shirt that Emma had once worn. How she was compelled to switch Daniel's ring to her other hand after Emma had fallen through the portal.

"Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?"

Regina blinked up at the blonde now standing in front of her with Henry still wrapped around her torso.

"Indeed I do." The brunette answered her and couldn't help but giving her a pained smile, "Welcome back."

Emma leaned against Henry and looked into Regina's eyes, as if searching for something. Finally she said, "Thanks."


	2. potlucks with many awkward silences

**Chapter One**

The Queen of Hearts stared vacantly at what once was a portal.

"We failed," she murmured as Hook regained consciousness.

Cora Mills never failed. But here she stood, next to a useless pirate without a portal to Storybrooke.

Hook sauntered over with a cocky grin on his face, "Really, Cora. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?"

With his good hand he held up a smokey black object. The giant's bean.

Her heart stopped for a moment in excitement, but then she remembered, "Well, that bean's petrified. It's useless."

He chuckled. "But these waters have regenerative properties," Motioning to the pool of glistening water that stood in front of them.

"Perhaps," He said, raising an eyebrow, "it's time to do some gardening."

And so, only moments later, a ship emerged from the fog of the harbor.

The Captain and Queen stood on deck, staring at shore.

"There it is," Hook said, looking through his telescope toward land.

Cora, with a burnt rose clutched in her bony fingers, whispered, "Storybrooke."

* * *

><p>Emma Swan had never had a party thrown in her honor. Never, once. But there she stood in the doorway of Granny's with her mother (something else she had also never had) being celebrated like these people had known her her whole life.<p>

Her son Henry was there too, excitedly awaiting her arrival.

Her mother was being hugged by Little Red Riding Hood, Snow's best friend and the local inappropriately dressed waitress. She used to flirt with Emma before the curse broke and she regained her memories (before she remembered she was Emma's godmother).

The food preparation was the easy part. It was a potluck and Henry and her had spent all afternoon working on tacos, which they both agreed were the best they had tasted in both their lives.

"I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first," Emma remarked, handing the plate to Granny, who set it on the counter.

The older woman nodded understandingly. "Don't I know it. Meat loaf back home? What a bitch."

Emma chuckled. While intimidating at first, Granny had certainly grown on her.

Looking around the room, Emma's heart filled with warmth upon seeing all the friendly faces of people conversing and having a good time. Only one thing, one person, was missing.

Regina.

"Hey kid, have you seen…" She trailed off as David started his speech about True Love and always finding each other, but being thankful for not having to look for a while.

Emma hesitantly raised her mug to clink glasses with everyone as the door slowly opened.

"Sorry I'm late."

Everyone's heart stopped, including Emma's, although admittedly it may have been for a different reason. All heads swiveled to look at the door, at Regina, the same memory resurfacing in their minds.

_Snow White feared only one thing on her wedding day. _

_And of course, her step-mother had made an appearance. _

"_Sorry I'm late." The sultry voice bounced off the walls as the grand doors swung open. _

_The Evil Queen walked toward the couple in the middle of the room as if she owned the palace, her steps quick and shoulders back, stopping for no one, not even the guards that blocked her. Sword pointed at her throat, Prince Charming dared to defy her, _

"_I will not let you ruin this wedding." _

"_Oh I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I have come to give you a gift." _

"_We want nothing from you." Snow spat._

_And so the Queen's infamous speech began, "But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory." _

_The air was thick as she paused, "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."_

Leroy, with a kitchen knife now in his hand, sneered, "What's she doing here?"

And of course Emma chose now to speak. "I invited her."

Their eyes met and anyone who had never met the two women before could have sworn that they were in love.

"Emma, what is the meaning of this?" Mary-Margaret said, pulling her daughter aside.

"We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now," The blonde explained.

"Emma, she tried to kill us - yesterday!"

Her daughter sighed. "Look, I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too."

Instead of arguing, Mary-Margaret only watched her, wondering if perhaps she was missing something between the two.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you came," Henry said, sliding up onto a stool next to his mother, who was slicing some lasagna she made.<p>

Her heart warmed and she turned and smiled at him. "Me too."

He studied her for a moment and looked like he wanted to say something.

There was a silence that followed where both said nothing and Regina stressed over his unspoken words.

When Leroy showed up she turned toward him, "Oh, I made lasagna."

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?"

She flinched, but recovered quickly, "Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick."

_These people think I will try to kill them every chance I get. _Regina thought to herself.

Henry soon left her to chat with his grandparents and she found herself sitting alone in a boothe.

Her eyes studied Emma, who was talking to Archie. She had the biggest smile on her face and although she found the feeling unsettling, Regina found it to be quite soothing knowing that the blonde was so happy.

Her gut wrenched when she realized what she was thinking: she couldn't let herself feel these emotions. Everything she had done since Daniel's death had prevented anyone else from breaking down her walls, and now… the loneliness settled under her skin and she looked around the dinner, noticing how no one was sitting or standing remotely close to her.

Deciding that it was time she head home, she stood up to leave.

The cool air blew on her face as she walked out the door, exhaling heavily and walking down the path to the sidewalk.

"You aren't gonna stay for cake?" Emma's voice echoed in her ears, making her heart beat faster.

Turning around slowly, Regina tried not to let her emotions get the best of her,

"I'm fine, thank you."

Emma nodded. "Oh okay." The blonde just stood there, eyes boring into Regina.

"Thank you," Regina said again idiotically.

Emma shook her head and gave her a small smile. "You already said that."

"F-For inviting me."

"Henry wanted it and I'm glad you got to spend sometime with him."

"So am I." Regina's face lit up and she took a step closer to the blonde.

Emma smiled softly. "Archie said you are trying to change. I'm really happy that you are trying for him."

"Dr. Hopper said what else?"

"He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea."

Regina's blood boiled, "I see."

Emma felt the change in her demeanor and reached out to place a hand on her arm.

"Regina I-"

"Em can I-"

They both cut each other off.

Silence fell upon them, "I should be going, Thank you again."

Emma just nodded as Regina slowly pulled away and walked down the street, cursing herself for not saying more.


	3. a mothers plan and a crickets last chirp

**Chapter 2**

Cora Mills watched her daughter walk home alone from the dinner, a plan formulating in her mind. She was not blind to Regina's emotions, it was clear she had feelings for Snow's daughter. If she truly wanted to break her she would have to turn Emma and Henry against her. The boy would be easy; so naive and willing to believe anything he was told especially when it came to Regina, who he didn't have the best track record with.

The blonde would be harder, she fiercely believed in Regina and obviously reciprocated the feeling of attraction toward the brunette.

"Well," Hook said, walking up next to her on the roof top that they stood on, "Is she broken?"

Cora smiled as the pieces of her plan started falling together, "Not yet."

* * *

><p>Archie Hopper was on his morning stroll along the Storybrooke dock with Pongo, who happily trotted along side him, tail wagging all the way. The salty breeze cooled his face and he was grateful he wore a scarf.<p>

Regina's figure came strutting down the boardwalk toward him. Archie treated her the same as all of his patients but was admittedly still very intimidated by the mayor.

"Beautiful day isn't it, Regina?" He said casually as she approached.

She snarled, "Why should I answer you, bug?"

Pongo whimpered and Archie stiffened at the term, "Because I'm making friendly conversation."

"That you'll tell anyone with an ear," She spat, "You told Miss Swan about our sessions."

He was momentarily confused. From the outside Emma and Regina seemed to have something between them, and true, Regina had never mentioned the sheriff during their sessions, he had just assumed that they were closer than she led on.

"I was simply trying to help you."

She shook her head, "By betraying my trust?"

This was going south fast, "I… I mentioned only that you had come to see me, as an example of your commitment to change."

"I came to you in confidence. How am I supposed to prove to people I've changed, when you're there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my past?" Once again she used the bug term and Archie wondered if she was raised with any manners at all. But of course her mother was a different subject.

Quick to defend himself Dr. Hopper spoke, "I said nothing specific. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentiality."

Looking outraged Regina responded, "Doctor? Doctor?! Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse?"

Before Archie could respond Ruby came jogging over.

"Hey! Is everything okay over here?" She said, obviously having heard them arguing and eyeing Regina suspiciously.

Regina turned to face the werewolf, "Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk."

The other woman opened her mouth to speak again but decided against it and exited the same way she came.

"I can be trusted, I assure you." Archie said turning to face the mayor again.

Regina looked conflicted before sighing, "You're lucky I've changed."

* * *

><p>Cora Mills had been inside many different bodies before, but she had never once disguised herself as her daughter. Regina, while much older than she looked, still had a very youthful body.<p>

Adjusting to her new skin was always the hard part, it felt cold at first but then her whole body would tingle.

She walked down the street as her daughter would.

She made sure that the werewolf, who was closing the diner saw her as she entered the building across the street. This was, of course, all part of her plan, as it was imperative that she had a witness.

Cora found her way upstairs to the shrinks office and let her knuckles wrap gently against the door.

There was a moment of silence, the scraping of a chair and the sound of footsteps but the door finally opened.

"I know it's late," She started, "But I was hoping we could talk."

Archie paused, studying her but then swung the door open, "Sure, come on in."

She walked in slowly and was greeted by a dogs growl and bark. Pongo, who was sitting at the other side of the room, bared his teeth at her, aware of the presence of dark magic.

"Hush Pongo, you know Regina." Archie soothed.

Cora shifted uncomfortably; she had never been fond of dogs.

The doctor walked across the room and started to pull her file out of a drawer.

"I know how hard it is. Real change can often be a… A struggle" He said still pulling her file out.

Cora slowly walked up behind him, "I couldn't agree more."

Turning around Archie raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Regina, is there something-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Cora lifted him into air with her magic. Purple smoke swirled out of her fingertips as she choked the life out of him.

Across the room Pongo starts howling again but Cora is faster and freezes him in place, leaving the dog to only watch as she kills his only friend.

When her job was done Cora, still disguised as Regina, walked out of the shabby building and down the street. Pausing only momentarily to be engulfed by a cloud of smoke and change back into herself.

Emma swirled her french fry in the glob of ketchup on her plate. It was the best breakfast she had had in a very long time.

"So," Henry said, who was sitting across from her, "What's it like? Over there?"

She took another bite before answering, "Well lets see, there were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And… More ogres."

He grinned, "Awesome."

"Kid, we've gotta work on your sense of awesome." Emma said, finishing the last of her fries.

"Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus." She stood up and pulled her coat on.

He stood up to, "Its okay. I can go on my own."

The blonde sighed, "I know that you can. That doesn't mean you should."

"You used to let me." The boy complained.

"I'm walking you, because thats what mothers do. And I'm doing it."

She swung her arm over his shoulder and walked him down the steps of the dinner.

Almost immediately they were greeted by Pongo's distressed barking.

"Hey Pongo." Henry said kneeling down next to him, "It's okay. It's okay." He repeated over and over to Pongo who was pacing anxiously.

"Where's Archie?" Emma says looking around.

Just as she finished Ruby rushed out of the dinner.

"Emma, something's wrong." She leaned over and stroked the dalmatian.

"How do you know?" She asked, "Never mind, the wolf thing."

Ruby nodded and Emma turned toward Henry, "You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay."

The boy stood up, hugged his mother, then walked down the street toward the bus stop.

As he walked away Emma and Ruby followed Pongo across the street to Archies office.

"Archie?" Emma panted, out of breath from the run up the stairs.

The door to his office was slightly open and Pongo nudged it with his nose.

"Archie?" She said again opening up the door and stepping inside, "Oh hell."

She rushed across the room.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked following her inside.

"Archie…" Emma sighed when she found no pulse under her fingertips.

"No… No…" Ruby whispered.

"Who would do this?

The waitress froze, looking down at the therapist's dead body, "I think I know who."


	4. run in's with the law and long silences

Chapter 3

Regina sat at a metal table in the sheriff stations only interrogation room.

Emma Swan stared her in the eye from the other side and her David leaned against the door.

"Glad to see the Sheriff Stations now a family business." She commented looking at David.

There was no response from either.

"Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here, because of Archie." Emma said.

"Oh, its now against the law to get an argument with someone?" The brunette said raising an eyebrow.

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them." David snapped.

Regina's eyes widened, "Archies dead?" Her voice cracked and she looked Emma directly in the eye.

"Stop it Regina." David said taking a step forward, "Ruby saw you go into his office last night."

She shook her head, "Then she's lying. I was home all evening."

Emma held her gaze the whole time, studying her closely.

"After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

Silence filtered through the room.

"Emma," she reached her hands across the table, "Please."

Emma, who had stayed quiet the whole time, continued to study the mayor.

"David, can you give Regina and I a moment?"

The blondes father looked hesitant at first but sulked out of the room, with a scowl on his face.

"Regina, what the hell is going on?" Emma asked once he had left.

The other woman took her hands in her own, "You have to believe me Emma, I didn't do this."

"Why? Why should I?"

Regina sat back. Because she didn't know why. Why on earth should the other woman believe her? She had lied, posiesened and tried to kill Emma. She had also saved Emma, she had raised Emma's son. But Regina would always be the villain, even when she wasn't.

And nothing else was said between the two woman.

* * *

><p>The second she exited the room Emma was bombarded with questions and opinions from her father.<p>

"Emma. Who do you think's lying – Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?"

"David, slow down." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Emma walked across the room to her mother who was looking through the two way glass a Regina.

"So what do we do with her now?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Lock her up." David said simply.

Emma shook her head, "We can't lock her up because she didn't do it."

David scoffed, "You really believe her?"

"I watched her when you told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Look Emma, I know that you and Regina-" Mary-Margaret started.

The blonde cut her off, "I know what I saw. Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it."

Looking through the glass Emma could swear Regina was looking right at her, "I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

Her mother gave her that look, the same one she did in the dinner, as if she was trying to understand something that thoroughly confused her.

"Emma," Her father started, "You're right, there's magic in Storybrooke which means Regina has her powers back. And Archie was killed by magic. It's in her nature, she killed him."

Emma shook her head, "She didn't do it and I'm gonna prove it."

"Emma…" Her mother started but the blonde was already walking away.

* * *

><p>Emma leaned back into the sofa of Archies office. Meanwhile, David searched his filing cabinet.<p>

"Huh, Regina's file - it's empty."

Mary-Margaret sighed and sat down next to her daughter, "So she did it. She killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping."

Emma wanted to snap at her mother, yell at her, tell her that Regina had changed and that she was trying to be better.

"I promise we'll find whoever really did this." She whispered.

"Isn't it time you admit we already have? Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now, her file is empty. That's… That's a lot of evidence." David countered.

"Maybe thats the point…" Emma said sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how it is in fairytale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence." The blonde started, "But this has been way too easy. Unless, someone wants us to find evidence."

"What? So you think she was framed?" Her mother asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened in this town."

Emma was of course referring to a few months prior when Mary-Margaret had been framed for Katherine, David's ex-wife, murder. The woman hadn't even been dead, her heart merely removed and placed in a box by Regina who was trying to get rid of Mary-Margaret.

"Who would want to frame her?" David asked.

"Thats a long list," His wife said, "Present company included."

"Yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want."

The room was hauntingly quiet. because they all knew who she was referring to. Gold.

* * *

><p>"Regina?" Emma knocked at the door of the mayors mansion.<p>

The brunette was tracing patterns with her eyes on the wall of her office when she heard the knocking.

"Miss Swan, I do hope you do not break my door." Regina said swinging it open.

Emma breathlessly stared at her.

And they just looked at each other. Silence enveloping them like a an ocean tide.

"You saved my life yesterday, why?"

Regina was silent for a moment, "Henry wanted it."

"Why else?"

The brunette blinked and looked down, "It shouldn't have been possible you know."

Emma just waited for her to finish.

"Opening the portal, no magic can do that," She smiled vacantly, "Well, except one."

"Oh." Emma whispered. She didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't this.

It was scary. Of course everything now a days was. But this was different, both women had walls built up to protect themselves. And with each glance Emma could feel the structure crumbling. She could feel this woman breaking down every wall she had ever built.

It scared the shit out of her. She had been left by every single person who had ever mattered to her. And she didn't want Regina to leave her too. So maybe she was looking for reasons to shut Regina out. Someone like Emma didn't deserve someone like Regina. No one did. She deserved someone who could give the the world, and that wasn't Emma.

"You should go, find who really killed Archie." The brunette whispered.

Emma met her eyes, "I will, I promise."


	5. dream catchers and magic (good and bad)

**Chapter 4**

After talking to Regina, Emma was determined to prove her innocence. So she followed her parents as they marched into Gold's shop.

The old man stood behind the counter conversing with Belle, he turned to look at them as they entered, "Ah… Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited." He said, "You have your mother's chin, Miss Swan."

"We know that you killed him." Emma snapped, blood boiling.

"And your father's tact."

"Someones dead?" Belle asked.

"Dr. Hopper." Emma turned to the well dressed brunette.

"Why on earth do you think I would have anything to do with that?" Gold responded.

"Because all the evidence points to Regina."

Belle raised an eyebrow, "And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?"

"It's a frame job." Emma defended.

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her." Mary-Margaret spoke up.

Gold chuckled, "Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie. But this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" David asked.

"Because I can prove it," Gold said, "Ask the witness."

"No one was there." Emma was starting to get annoyed.

"Well thats not strictly true is it?"

Minutes later David lead Pongo into the shop.

Emma turned to Gold, "Unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything?"

"Through magic, of course. It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to… Extract his memories."

"Extract?" David asked.

"You don't have to worry, he won't feel a thing."

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?" Emma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not going to be the one using magic – you are." Gold answered.

"Me?" Emma asked, "How?"

"You have it within you. Told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?"

"Emma," Her mother said reaching forward, "You don't have to do this."

"If it will help us prove Regina's innocence, then so be it."

Gold nodded and moved across the room. Out of a wooden chest he pulled a dream catcher, larger than most, that glittered in the sun.

"Do you know what this is?" Gold turned to Emma.

"A dream catcher." Emma was quite familiar with the object. Neal had given her one.

"Well… It's capable of catching so much more."

The man reached out and ran the netted circle along Pongo's back. The dog stood there calmly as the dream catcher started to glow a yellow gold color.

"What is that?" Belle asked quietly.

"Memories," Gold responded, "Now, Miss Swan. You show us how."

"How? It's just a jumble."

"Will it." Gold said thrusting the object at her, "Will it and we shall see."

Emma took the object from him and held it in front of her. She concentrated all of her energy on it, willing it to unscramble.

"I can't."

Gold shook his head, "Yes, you can."

Emma thought long and hard. _Magic is emotion, _she remembered Regina telling her. Emotion. God, she had so many. She thought of Henry and coming back to him, how happy she had been. She thought of finding her parents and for the first time in forever feeling like she had a home. She thought of Regina. She thought of her smile and her laugh and how she would catch the other woman watching her during budget meeting. She thought of how their eyes met, even from across a room. She thought about how Regina would say her name and test her limits and make her mad and confused at the same time. She made her feel so god damn alive.

"Emma… You're doing it."

Opening her eyes she saw the scene play out in front of her. Through Pongos eyes she saw Archie answer the door to his office. And then someone walk in.

"Regina." Emma whispered.

As the scene unfolded she felt her chest tighten. Until she couldn't hold the dream catcher anymore and dropped it to the floor.

Her breath came fast, "You were right all along."

She barely hear as her father murmured, "I'm sorry, Emma."

* * *

><p>Regina hadn't expected Emma to show up at her door again, so when she heard knocking only hours after the blondes visit she was wary to answer the door.<p>

She opened the door slowly, and upon seeing Emma, smiled.

Neither spoke for a moment and Regina noted the younger womans tired looking features and deep set frown.

"I saw you do it."

Regina tilted her head, "What?"

The blondes voice was rough, "I saw you choke the life out of Archie."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, "How is that even possible?"

"Magic."

"You-"

"I saw it happen, and it was you."

Heart beating in her chest Regina took a step back, _How? _But suddenly everything made sense. Gold.

"You know you can't trust that imp. He was probably the one who killed Archie!"

"Thats why I used magic instead."

There was a moment of confusion where Regina genuinely had not a clue of what the blonde was implying. Then her eyes widened.

"The savior, of course."

Emma smirked.

"Em," The brunette took a step toward the other woman, "I didn't do it."

"Why the hell should I believe you Regina?" She responded, almost yelling, "All you've done is lie to me."

"I have done no such thing!"

Emma started to back away but the brunette continued, getting fired up, "Need I remind you that magic always comes with a price?"

"Then thats a price we'll both pay," Emma answered, "Henry."

_No._

"He believed in you, his hearts going to break."

The air didn't fill her lungs and Regina's heart was pounding, "I will not let you poison him against me!" She yelled at the blonde.

"It's an interesting word choice," Emma sneered, "Since you already did."

She turned and started down the path.

But Regina followed her, "I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!"

Emma spun around, "He's not! He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him!"

"You - you will not keep my son from me."

"There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are," Emma stepped closer, "and who you will always be."

Regina just looked at her. Because this was it, once again she had lost everything she cared about.

There was a flash of purple smoke, and she was gone.


End file.
